


The Holiday Spirits

by seeleyboothfan



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seeleyboothfan/pseuds/seeleyboothfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is more appropriately titled "The Christmas where Kurt and Blaine got too much into the Holiday spirit and their daughter was too smart for her own good". This a Christmas ficlet written for the amazing Slayerkitty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Holiday Spirits

It was their daughter's sixth Christmas and she already had too many questions that Kurt and Blaine had to come up with answers for: How do reindeer fly? How does Santa get to every house in one night? What happens if you don't have a chimney? The list went on and on.

They gave the default answer that all parents gave their children: magic. Madison looked skeptical, but eventually accepted their answers.

On their annual trip to the mall to take a picture with Santa, Madison had another question. “How come there are Santas everywhere we go and they all look different, Daddy?”

“Yeah, Daddy, how come?” Blaine asked Kurt, his face the picture of innocence.

Kurt glared at him. “Well, Maddie, Santa has a lot of helpers so that he can be at the North Pole getting ready for Christmas.”

She looked over at the Santa they were waiting in line for and narrowed her eyes at him. “So all the Santas we see are fake?”

“I guess you could say that. The real one comes to bring presents on Christmas Eve.”

She looked up at Kurt. “So if I see him that night, he's the real one?”

 “He would be, but he won't come in if you're awake. He only delivers presents while you're asleep.” Blaine looked suitably impressed with Kurt’s response, knowing that Madison had probably been planning on staying up all night to spot the real Santa.

She pouted. “But I want to meet the real Santa.” She stamped her foot.

“Maybe someday,” Blaine said. “But today we get to meet one of his awesome helpers and get your picture taken with him.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Christmas Eve, after setting out the cookies (gluten free, as Madison had a sensitivity) and after Madison had been put to bed, Kurt and Blaine started setting out her presents.

Blaine had insisted on Kurt wearing a Santa outfit in case Madison came downstairs.

“Firstly,” Kurt said, hands on his hips, beard slightly lopsided on his face, “we told her that he wouldn't come if she was awake, so we don't have to dress up. So even if she did come downstairs, we could explain that we’re helping Santa out. Secondly, why couldn’t _you_ be Santa?”

“As everyone likes to point out, I'm much more suited to being an Elf. Besides, with you as Santa, I can say things like, 'Why Santa, what a big package you have. Why don't you let me help you with it?’” He waggled his eyebrows for good measure.

“If you hadn't plied me with the mostly rum eggnog, I'd be telling you that you were out of luck tonight with a line like that. Fortunately for you, rum makes me horny.”

“Fantastic. We should really hurry up with the presents, because, oddly enough, that beard is turning me on right now.”

“Oh, really?” Kurt raised one of his perfect eyebrows.

Blaine nodded and stepped closer to Kurt. “Kiss me, Santa.”

Kurt lurched forward and pressed a hard kiss to Blaine's lips. After a few minutes, they were startled apart by a thud on the staircase. They both turned to look, but the staircase was empty.

“You don't think-”

“Let's go check.”

They hurried up to Madison's room, but she was sound asleep in her bed. She wasn't quite as tucked in as she was when they'd left her, but she was a wiggler, so they didn't think anything of it.

…until they picked her up from day care a few days later.

“So, Misters Hummel, Madison had a very interesting Christmas story for us today,” the caretaker said.

“Really?”

She nodded. “She told us that she didn't think Santa liked Mrs. Claus anymore.”

“Whatever gave her that idea?” Blaine asked.

“She told us all about how Santa visited her house on Christmas Eve and kissed her Papa under the mistletoe. Apparently, everyone who came today is going to tell their parents about it.”

Kurt's face was completely drained of color and Blaine looked horrified. Before they could say anything, Madison came skipping up to them. “Hi, Daddy. Hi, Papa.” She pulled Blaine aside and whispered (which for her meant everyone in the room could hear her), “Is Santa a nice kisser? Don't worry, I won't tell Daddy.”

 

 


End file.
